1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of assigning a weight to an online news article, and a system for executing the method, and more particularly, to a method and system which can assign an editorial weight value based upon the editorial index to a news article of an article generator, and thereby inform users of a value of an article, determined to be important by the article generator, in an online system.
2. Description of Related Art
Current print-type newspaper edits an article, which a corresponding newspaper company determines to be important, and determines a display location of the article for each page. Accordingly, newspaper readers read articles which have been edited according to an inclination of the newspaper company. Generally, the newspaper company places important articles on a front page to emphasize a message for readers.
However, the index of the rated article may not be applied to an online news article, particularly, to news portals. Specifically, since an article is transmitted from the newspaper company irrespective of importance of the article, it may not be easy to inform online users about the importance of the article in an online system.
FIG. 1 illustrates a system for collecting and providing an article according to a conventional art. As shown in FIG. 1, the system includes a database 102, a search engine 103, and a webpage 104. The database 102 collects an article content 101 from each of a plurality of article generators. The search engine 103 searches the database 102 for the article content 101 by using a keyword entered from a user. The webpage 104 displays the retrieved article content 101 to the user.
As described above, in the conventional art, an importance for the article content 101, determined by the article generators concerning the article content 101, is not reflected. Specifically, the article content 101 is retrieved according to the entered keyword, and the retrieved article content 101 is displayed for the user.
Specifically, in a conventional article providing system, an article generator may not transmit a message of the article generator to a user. Also, the user may not recognize an importance for each article.